


Sweet Slumber that We Crave

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Animal Play, Boot Worship, Brainwashing, Consent Issues, Dark, Dream Bestiality, Dream Sex, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Obedience, Painplay, Piercings, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Submission, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Kirk keeps having disturbingly hot dream at night, and getting closer with Spock. Surely there is nothing to worry about, really. (Mirror Universe)





	

**Author's Note:**

> No actual living animals are harmed/used in this fic. The bestiary tag is for a dream sex scene.

After a long shift, the distance from the bridge to Kirk’s quarter seemed to extend against his will. After taking the status from his bodyguards, Kirk entered Spock’s quarter without knocking, not surprised to find that Spock had already set up the chess set.

Kirk made his first move, and Spock said, “Captain, I am looking for a partner in an investment.”

“You short on money? Funny. Considering a loan from me?”

“Thanks, Captain, but I ask because it is somewhat sensitive.”

Spock explained in detail to Kirk, and he could see Spock’s point. Empire officers were encouraged to look for their interest, but as a Vulcan, it would be wise for Spock to partner with a human in a business offer in the neutral zone, and the opportunity did seem promising.

“So what’ll be our deal?” Kirk asked with a laughter.

The deal settled, Spock asked, “Some wine for celebration?”

“The stuff we had last time is good. Don’t expect a Vulcan drink to be stronger than Romulan ale and so sweet though.”

“I am glad you like it, Captain,” Spock said, pouring the wine for them both and took a sip from each glass. Kirk waited a moment and took his drink. The custom might be more form over function with Spock’s different physiology, but it still had its place.

The wine was smooth and sweet at first, burnt pleasantly later, and with lasting aftertaste. Another glass and Kirk returned to his quarter to sleep.

* * *

A tickling sensation woke Kirk, and when he opened his eyes, he was tied up by golden vines hanging in mid-air, overlooking an endless forest. Strangely calm, he started to shiver as tendrils sprouted from his cage and moved over him, some rolling around his nipples and gently twisting and squeezing, some extending downwards to rub over his thighs, some continued to caress his balls and some milked him in earnest. They were better than the hands of the Empress’s pet,  and soon he moaned, his body rubbing for more give and then-

He came with a shout, and the tendrils busily milked every drop of his. Perhaps this was what they fed on, he thought, before he was in sleep again.

The next morning Kirk sighed contently, the dream a much better replacement for his right hand since he casted Marlena out. When he took a shower his inner thighs felt tender, but he ignored it to get early to the bridge.

Everytime he was in his chair, he felt like he was at the top of the universe.  The mission’s success improved his mood even further. When Spock asked him about the coming chess game, Kirk smiled at him.

He started their chess game to figure out Spock, a total enigma when they first met. With seeming disinterest in command, Spock had fingers in many cakes. It was better to have him as an ally than an enemy, and chess was the first common interest they shared.

The usual set Spock played with him was crafted in fine marble, but for a moment Kirk saw Spock holding a plastic pawn before him. It distracted Kirk enough that he almost lost his queen. He shrugged and returned to the game.

"Checkmate," Kirk said, "All in right place now," _Where does it come from_ , he wondered.

Spock watched his now fallen king, saying, "Indeed, Captain, you do have me in a tight place."

Kirk was ready to make a scathing remark, but he asked instead, "Another game?

When the game ended Kirk returned to his never ending work, grumbling when eating his synthesized meal. When he signed the roster for the next shore leave and noticed Spock’s name, he thought: _I should invite Spock._

Why? Kirk had no answer, but he commed Spock for it anyway, surprised that Spock agreed.

* * *

He looked up at the mirror above him, and saw himself in a skimpy silk suit embellished with gold and silver embroidery, which exposed most of his naked body. With the ruby jewelry he wore, he looked fit for a royal pet.

Soft songs with string sounds started playing, and a sweet flowery smell filled the room. He could feel intense eyes watching him,  but he only smiled lazily, spread a leg to show more skin.

Invisible hands rubbed warm lotion on him, massaging him to relax further, and nudged him to a more provocative display. When his eyelids drooped again, someone was touching his face, and whispered in a voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

* * *

 The first place he went with Spock for their shore leave was an exclusive sex club. Kirk felt the tip of his mouth rose when watching an expressionless Spock. Pity, he thought, looking at the lithe young men and women from different species fucking each other in a well chronographed variety of sex acts. Two guys bent a young Orion man over and fucked him in the ass at the same time, and  another guy thrust his cock into the Orion’s pretty mouth, which the Orion seemed to take all in bliss. When Kirk was about to call for the manager, a dark hole appeared in his left field of vision. A rabbit with half torn ear jumped out from that, holding a missile tight, running off in a puff. Then everything was gone.

Kirk let nothing showed on his face, but he quickly signalled his guards to check over the drink and everything else. With his mood ruined, he went to bed early that night.

A snake wrapped itself around him so tightly that Kirk’s rib hurt. One bite to his neck and he yelled out of pain. The burning pain spread rapidly from his neck to his whole body, and his skin started to itch all over. He tried to wrestle himself way, but the snake tightened around him.

He shivered when the snake’s cold tongue touched his skin, almost sobbed when it granted a temporary relief, and somehow the pain became more manageable, even welcomed in a sense.

A sudden slap to his ass nearly choked him,  but the snake continued, hitting the exact place,  turning him into a sobbing mess of pain and pleasure.

He tensed when something big got into his ass, but he failed to wriggle away. He felt so stretched that he feared that he would be torn apart. Slicky liquid leaked into his hole inflaming him and soon he pulled back towards the invader in waves of pleasure. He came without a touch to himself, with liquid still leaking from his ass. There was a gentle hand on his face when he collapsed.

* * *

 

The next morning Spock invited him to a casino. Kirk raised an eyebrow and asked, "You sure it's worth my time? "

Spock said dryly, "Will I invite you if otherwise? "

"Fine. You had better made sure of that, " Kirk groaned

Spock must have noticed his temper as he asked, "The last night's accommodation not to your satisfaction?

"Can be better.  Now don't waste time and get us there."

The casino was as good as promised, with every game that had ever been invented in the Empire available. Spock was a mean card shark, while Kirk won his poker game again and again. When they left, Kirk was good-spirited enough to say, "Any place you want to go, my treat? "

They ended up in a show with skilled acrobats that suspended in the mid-air , swirled and swung while hanging from a cloth, and the light show matched perfectly with the forceful music. After that Spock arranged an excellent tour for Kirk, and before the night ended he agreed to another shared shore leave.

Two weeks later when he invited Bones for a drink, Bones remarked, "Funny, your First busy in lab? "

"Why ask? "

"Nothing, just that you two seem to be really cozy recently, and people have eyes. "

 _Is it so?_ Kirk wondered, realized that he almost spent every night of the two weeks with Spock.   "Any problems with that? "

"Of course not. Who am I to say anything about you and your scary Vulcan? " Bones wisely backed down.

The rumour should matter to Kirk more, but when Spock asked him to have meal together, he said yes again.

* * *

 

Kirk patted his Ensign's uniform again, and hurried to report to his superior. When he was admitted to the office, he stripped for inspection, trying to ignore the gloved hands that checked up every part of him, including an anal exam, willing to make a good impression. The staff tied his hands behind his back, put him to the ground and spread his ankles with a bar before their dismissal. Kirk struggled with his balance, keenly felt the scrutiny.

A booted feet tapped his chin, and he crawled to lick every place he could reach. When the boot withdrew he stumbled forward. His superior glanced at him, and when he was about to beg for forgiveness, the booted feet was now placed on his back, using him as a stool,

When his muscle started to hurt with the strain they endure, his superior removed his leg, and walked behind him. After a light kick to command him to raise his ass up, a lubricated plug was pressed into his hole. He breathed deeply several times, deliberately relaxed his muscle  so he would hurt less.

His superior fit a collar and a leash around his neck, pulling him to outside, and he did his best to follow.

The corridor was filled with people. When they saw him, they stared and jested about his body. He felt his face burn due to the humiliation, and jerked when the plug vibrated inside him. People made more and more disparaging remarks, and the plug tortured him mercilessly.  A quarter left in the corridor and he was a sobbing mess, his cock dripping, his body shivering in fear.

He choked and fell when he was pushed into a room. A boot to his ass and the plug was removed. He cried in pain when a cock soon shoved inside him, riding him in earnest, and he bit his lips to hide the sounds. A pat to his ass and he raised it up obediently, pushing in tune to the thrust, while he thought to himself: _You can do it. You can do it…_

His superior came inside him, and he was so full that the come dripped down his thighs. Then his superior nudge his lips with his cock, and he cleaned it with his tongue. The plug was pushed into him again, holding the liquid at bay. When his superior patted his cheek, he leaned towards the touch, looking forward to his next task.

Kirk was disturbed to find his dream so stimulating as his superiors who saw him as another baby-faced green ensign and wanted to make him into their fucktoy all met a messy death, but after all, a dream was just a dream.

His face felt warm when he washed his face, and when he noticed a faint red mark on his right inner thigh, he squeezed it to make it more obvious. Before figuring out the reason, he got ready and joined Spock when they walked to the bridge, the mark felt pleasantly warm.

When on duty Kirk got so in sync with Spock that they could have a conversation with just a look and a gesture, and their missions prospered.  People rumoured that Spock was his shadow, but as assassination attempts dropped sharply, he didn't mind about that. After all, Spock only raised an eyebrow to that, so why should he care?

* * *

 

Kirk in a servant's uniform stood attention outside a study. Today his master would test his progress.

He entered the study when summoned, and his master stood with his back to him. Kirk waited quietly for further instructions.

The master turned to him and said, "It is time to test your ability to follow order. I trust that you have prepared for it well, " the voice was gentle, yet allowed no excuses.

"Yes, master, " he replied, stripping off his clothes. The master inspected the chastity belt Kirk wore that locked up his cock and ass, and tugged his nipple rings lightly.

"Very well, you know the proper attire as my servant, " his master said. Kirk beamed out of pride. “Demonstrate what you have learnt in last lesson.”

Kirk recalled his training to make him a dependable servant, and put it to use.

He held his master's right hand gently, sucking and caressing his fingers, lightly nipping and licking, and then move on to another. The slightly green vein in his master’s hands become more obvious, a sign of his superiority. When he finished both he knelt and used his teeth to open his master's trousers,  got access to the organ inside  and lavished it with his tongue and mouth. suppressing his gag effect to let it go as deep as possible. His master first allowed him to perform this act as a reward for his obedience, and was most patient with him when he nearly choked the first time. Now his skill earned the master’s frequent praise and many chances to perform this act.

When his master was about to come, he reluctantly let it go, closed his eyes, so his master could come all over his face. Then he licked every drops left on it and knelt back.

A tug to his nipple ring and he sat onto his master's lap, his hip gyrating against his master's rising organ. A light push and on all four, he spread his legs to allow his master full access.

With his ass unlocked, he felt empty when the plug was removed. He sighed in pleasure when his master entered him, filling him to fullest, praising how good he was, how willing he would take an order, and how perfect he was to fulfill his master's need, and he blushed with joy.

After his master climaxed he cleaned him up again, still maintaining the same position. His master petted his head and said, "You did very well, and now I will adorn you with another badge."

"Thank you, master. "

His master released his cock and said, "Rub it by my boots."

He obeyed, enjoying the feel of fresh air and the smooth leather against his cock, and soon it was erect. He slowed down the speed and waited, not even thinking of coming despite his need.

"Get up to the bed", his master said, piercing his cock and put in a jewelled ring. It was painful, , but he treasured his master’s recognition of him.

"Jim, do you want to serve my need better? Do you want to be branded as mine? " the master said, with some tension in his voice that he couldn't decipher.

Kirk didn't know why he hesitated, as if something told him that he should think before replying , but he was well trained enough to give the right answer, "I am all yours to serve."

The master sighed, "You're so good here. "

Where else would he wanted to be? "You can use me for all you want. It's my honour. " Yeah, these words were truthful, and Kirk told his doubt to get away.

"You make a wise choice," the master said, and then he put his hand to his face in a familiar position, and then -

* * *

 

Kirk felt that last night’s dream was important, but he forgot what it was about. He was so cheerful this morning that his unsettled his bridge crew, which only improved his mood. The night Spock suggested altering the nature of their alliance, Kirk was surprised how easy it was to say yes, but then were there any other answers?


End file.
